One prior art container used for packing semiconductor wafers is disclosed in JP. A 3-114245. The container generally consists of a wafer carrier which can hold a plurality of wafers therein. The wafer carrier is housed within a case. The container also includes a lid and a wafer pressing part.
The wafer carrier generally includes a plurality of holding grooves which have lower portions that are inwardly curved to receive the plurality of wafers. The case typically has a protruding edge or groove along its top portion to engage a lid which allows for closing of the case. Two latches are disposed at sides of the top portion against one another and with recesses in the lid to secure the lid with the case.
However, the airtightness of the above described structure is not sufficient to prevent air contamination of the wafers. In this regard, the lid typically does not perfectly attach to the top portion of the case, and the lid is not firmly fastened using two latches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container for packing semiconductor wafer which has superior airtightness and which can prevent contamination of the semiconductor wafers by air.